The Male Student Of Sakuragaoka High
by Pickloan
Summary: It was the third and final year for the girls in the Light Music Club, they all ended up in the same class together as well. Everything was going the way it should, that was until a new transfer student arrived. How will the rest of the year turn out for the girls at Sakuragaoka High now that a male student has been thrown in the mix.


At the local high school Azusa, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu were walking through the hallway carrying their instruments when they heard a familiar sound and stopped next to the stairs on the first floor, they looked at each other while listening to the sound of a guitar being playing by someone on the floor above them. They rushed up the flight of stairs as the sound got louder and louder, it was coming from the music room. They reached the door and opened it to see a girl waving her hand up and down almost like a windmill, she strummed the same cords of her guitar over and over.

"I look so cool!" She said as she continued strumming.

The four girls just looked at her with a blank look, almost as if she was doing something ridiculous, which didn't really shock them since Yui always seemed to be doing something out of the ordinary.

"What are you doing?" Ritsu said confused over the site in front of her.

Yui stopped playing and looked at them not trying to contain her excitement. "I'm practicing a new technique for the orientation performance."

The four girls stared at her for a second, she looked pretty serious although they had never known her to be serious about anything besides sweets. Outside the school gates a boy walked past eyeing the building, he walked past two girls walking into the school as the security guard out front spotted him and walked towards the boy.

"Excuse me this is a private school." The security guard said to the boy.

"Sorry for causing trouble." The boy said as he bowed to the guard.

A man walked up beside the boy and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"My boy meant no harm sir." He said as he smiled at the guard. He pointed at the school as he looked at the boy. "This is the school my uncle is principal of, I'm going to have a little chat with him for a minute or two. You be a good boy and wait outside, and don't cause trouble for the guard." He told the boy as he walked towards the guard. "I have an appointment with Yoji Okiyama, he's my uncle. Would you please make sure my boy doesn't get into any trouble."

The guard smiled at the man. "Oh, Mr. Nagata. I was told you'll be paying the principal a visit. I'll make sure your son stays out of trouble."

The man nodded to the guard and he nodded back, the man walked through the gate towards the school as the guard looked at the boy standing next to the gate.

"So I guess that would make you the principals second cousin?" The guard asked the boy.

The boy looked up to the guard and nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen him in a long time though. I don't know why I couldn't go in to see him with my dad."

The guard sighed as he scratched his head. "Well kid this a private all girls school, all the girls are around your age so allowing you to walk around the school even for a visit would be a bad idea."

The boy sighed as he turned around and looked towards the school. "I guess you're right."

One Month Later.

A little bit of light seeped through the curtains of the darkened room, the room was filled with manga that covered the floor, on the bedside table there was a picture frame with three boys in middle school uniforms making silly faces. The clock on the table ticked along as it struck nine o'clock, the alarm rang. A hand reached out from under the covers of the bed next to the table, the hand hit the top of the clock stopping the alarm, the hand retired back under the warmth of the blanket. Not a second later an alarm from a phone sounded.

"Jesus!"

The person sleeping jumped off the bed in shock and plummeted towards the ground, the covers slipped off as the boy who was underneath them brushed his arm across his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he searched for his phone that was still ringing. He pushed away the sheets and found his phone as it stopped ringing. He flipped open his phone to check the time.

"Oh damn, I'm already late." He said as he picked himself off the floor and ran out the room.

The bell rang at a nearby High school and the girls in class 3-2 all stopped what they were doing and returned to their seats as their teacher Sawako Yamanaka entered the room.

"All right girls settle down, class is starting." She said as she walked towards her desk. "Today I'm pleased to announce we'll have a new student joining us."

The girls started to whisper amongst themselves, the whispers suddenly become louder and louder. "A transfer student? Wonder what she's like? Hope she'll join our club."

Sawako clapped her hands a few times to grab the girls attention. "Okay settle down." She looked towards the door. "You can come in and introduce yourself now."

Everyone looked at the door at the front of the class room but no one opened or walked through the door, Sawako walked over to the door and opened it to check if anyone was standing outside. Ritsu waved to Haruko and Maki who were sitting beside her, they leaned in next to her.

"Imagining transfer students, she's losing it." Ritsu whispered to them.

Sakwako quickly turned to face Ritsu, there was a evil gleam in her eyes.

"What, who said that? I didn't hear anything." Ritsu said while looking around the room trying to act all innocent.

"Well it seems like our new transfer student has decided not to join us today." Sawako sighed as she walked back to her desk. "Let's get back to the lesson. Everyone open your text books."

A boy ran down the hill, he wore a navy blue blazer white a white buttoned shirt underneath, a blue tie and light steel blue pants. He held his blue school bag under his right arm as he raced down the hill. The guard out the front of the school yawned as he started to shut the gate.

"Wait!"

The guard looked towards the sound to see a boy running towards the school, he stopped closing the and walked towards the boy. As he got closer he noticed that he was wearing the schools uniform, although he was wearing pants and a tie instead of a skirt and a ribbon.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guard asked as he stared at the boy.

The boy stopped before the guard and bent down putting his hands on his knees completely exhausted.

"T-thank you, for not closing the gate. I'm a new student here, I'm sorry I'm late." The boy said as he tried to catch his breath.

The guard frowned at the boy. "What do you take me for a fool? This is an all girls school, you're not a new student here." The guard said displeased.

The boy looked up at the guard confused. "My dad made arrangements with principal Okiyama so I could attend this school a month ago."

"Oh right kid, very nice story. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard said as he reached out to grab the boy.

The boy stepped away from the guard avoiding his grasp, the guard continued to try and garb his as the boy kept moving out of the way. The guard went to jump onto the boy as he moved to the side as the guard fell to the ground, the boy made a run towards the gate.

Yui yawned in her seat at the back of the room as she looked out the window, her gaze suddenly focused on the gate. The guard and someone in a school uniform were holding different ends of a school bag that was caught in the middle of the gate, the student let go of the bag and ran towards the school as the guard pulled the gate open and ran after him. Yui watched the student running as she noticed that the student was a boy, she quickly turned to face Nodaka who was sitting in front of her and tapped her on the back.

"Nodaka, there's a boy outside coming towards the building." Yui whispered.

"It was properly a male teacher arriving late Yui." Nodaka sighed trying to ignore her.

"No I'm serious, the guard tried to stop him but he made a run for it." Yui said a little louder.

An echo could be heard from outside the room of someone running upstairs, it was getting closer. Nodaka turned around to face Yui.

"Yui that kind of scenario wouldn't hap-"

Nodaka suddenly stopped talking as the door at the front of the class room suddenly swung open, everyone turned around to face the door to see a boy in a school uniform that almost matched their own was standing in the door way. He walked into the room completely out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I-"

He was interrupted by the guard. "Got you!" He shouted as he jumped onto the boy and forced him to the ground.

The girls near the back of the class jumped out of their seats trying to see what was happening, the guard was holding the boy down on the ground as he struggled to get out from under him. Nodoka looked back at Yui with a blank look on her face.

"See, I told you." Yui said triumphantly.

Sawako watched on as the guard picked the boy off the ground as she noticed he was wearing a similar uniform to the girls. "Hold on a second." She said as she looked at the boy. "Are you Nagata-san?"

The boy stopped struggling and nodded at Sawako. "Yes, that's me."

"The principals second cousin!?" The guard said shocked as he let go of the boy.

"He told me his cousin would be attending this school but I had no idea his cousin was a boy." Sawako said shocked.

The girls all looked at the scene unfolding in front of them confused, it was almost like watching a cheesy drama. The guard took hold of the boy once again, the boy looked at him confused as to why he grabbed him again.

"Anyway I think we should have the principal clear up this misunderstanding." The guard said as he walked out of the class room with the boy.

"I'd also like to hear what he has to say." Sawako said as she started to walk out of the room behind the guard and boy. "I expect you all to do individual study while I'm gone."

As Sawako left the room and closed the door behind her the girls instantly started talking amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who was that boy? He's the principals cousin? Is he the new transfer student? He can't be."

Ritsu turned around in her seat to face Mugi, she looked back at her.

"Don't you think this is pretty weird Mugi?" She asked.

"I don't exactly get it, maybe it's just a misunderstanding." Mugi replied.

Not five minutes past since the three of them had left the class room when Sawako and the boy walked back into the room, the guard wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sawako stood behind her desk at the front of the class.

"Okay everyone. This is our new transfer student." Sawako said as she pointed towards the boy.

The boy smiled as he took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the blackboard. "My name's Yuto Nagata, I'll be starting here today." As Yuto looked at the girls in the room he felt as if he was being shunned. "U-um I get that you're probably not going to get used to having a boy at your school, believe me it's going to be tough for me as well." Yuto sighed as he looked at the girls in the room again. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "But, I hope that I'll get to know each and every one of you. It's rather daunting starting at a new school so I hope you'll help me learn my way around, hopeful we'll be able to get along."

Yuto looked around the room once more, they were clapping after he finished his introduction. He felt a lot more comfortable getting that off his chest, to top it off the girls didn't look like they were shunning him anymore, maybe they just needed to hear that he was willing to get along with them. He sighed as Sawako walked over to him.

"Okay then, we'll continue where we left off. There's a spare seat up the back of the room next to Tachibana-san you can take." Sawako said pointing to seat at the back of the room.

Yuto nodded and walked towards the back of the room, as he walked through the middle of the room he could feel the eyes of the girls watching him, it made him pretty unconfutable. He got to his seat and sat down as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Himiko Tachibana." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Yuto said while smiling back at her.

His eyes suddenly drifted towards Yui who was sitting next to Himiko, she had stretched out her arms waving with a carefree smile on her on her face. Yuto couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hirasawa-san, stop messing around and take out your books." Sawako snapped.

"Yes, right away." Yui said in a panic.

She pulled out her books from her back and pulled out a pen form her pencil case, Yuto couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself thinking she seemed like a bit of an air head. He pulled out his books from his bag and got ready to take notes, he couldn't really concentrate as he looked past the back of all the girls heads in front of him. He sighed, thinking that this was going to be a pretty interesting year and he had no doubt that the girls were thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
